Projection systems employing reflective light valves produce images by modulating light beams with individually addressable pixels of the reflective light valves. The number of addressable pixels in a reflective light valve predominately determines the resolution of the projected images. Specifically, the more addressable pixels a light valve has, higher resolution the projected images can be. However, the number of addressable pixels in a single light valve is subject to many limitations in both manufacturing and factors from other components of the light valve. Increasing the image resolution by enlarging the number of addressable pixels increases the cost and complexity of the pixels in the light valve.
Therefore, what is needed is a method of projecting images of higher perceived resolutions from a light reflective valve with less addressable pixels.